epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/Parody 1: Segamad66 vs Avatar XIII (Trump vs Clinton)
Credits 'GravityMan:' - Avatar XIII (Hillary Clinton) - Bantha117, Loygansono55, and WonderPikachu12 (Secret Service agent) 'Jella141:' - Segamad66 (Donald Trump) - ??? (Abe Lincoln) Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SEGAMAD66 VS AVATAR XIII BEGIN Battle 'Avatar XIII:' (Begins at 0:16) I've been blocked too long! The captain of coders! Of source mode glowsticks, I have been the owner! I'm a poet of the rappers; four out of four stars! You're the Doc of the autist; one chromosome too large! I was admin'ing this wiki, man, while you still typed with caps! You want proof that you're bad? Let me link your raps! You've been the wiki joke since you joined! If I was Loyg, you'd be on my groin! You don't care about this community; you just want green because you make no coin! I said that I would like a third match, but that wasn't quite right, sir! Asking for a third win would be the right term! First account Ximena, second account Lucid, third account Maven, and flow, you lose it! You diss yourself with your existence! Mutha fucka, join chat and you're ruined! How do I type this? You're an autist! You must be so pissed; the only tool to not be put in the Kit! So you got the wiki to battle you. We really don't care. "No, give me proof!" No. Seriously, we don't. "Barry, can you kiss me?" Fine, take a block. "You're still gonna miss me!" (Ha!) No one cares, loser! You've got the win, for worst user! Responding to critique by being ruder! Failing this battle harder than you would as a suitor! The day you find love is the day Sega beats Nintendo! Coming at ya like Korra just dropped her robes! Your turn, buddy; can't wait to see you go! I beat your lines red; it gives me something to code! 'Segamad66:' (1:23) Let me just say I respect all users, But I am sexy; you're an ugly loser. Our wiki is dying. Who wants to be around a guy who's always lying? Everyone might choose to ignore it, but you won't shut up about me "whining." (Fgt.) You wanna talk about attention seeking? You filled this place with sockpuppets! Left a mark with your coding? So? Your reputation still sucks more than the Chum Bucket! (Gay!) You wanna regain power, Avvy. My tingling dick can sense this, But the only change in position you'll get is when your ass is fucked by a rapist! I'm going fast like Sonic and hard like a boner! You don't have any friends, bitch; you're a loner! This'll just be like when you were blocked for trying to takeover, But instead, Sega will succeed in becoming the wiki's owner! Have fun being XIII for now; you'll need an IV when I beat you back to four! Nice job renaming all those pics; it's what I'd expect from such an edit whore! How many balconies do I have to waggle to get it through your noggin That nobody here wants to see you in control and be moddin'? They want a loving, friendly leader who can kick all the trolls as mod, (#Sega4Mod!) Not a snitching little foreign-speaking transgender frog! I'm gonna run this website like I run my series: More great battles and less stupid theories! While you bury us in poems from your lame community about seasons, I'll promote more people to punish you for no reason! Then I'll block everyone else who doesn't want to kiss me, And your DC series will be history! Those battles suck more than Frankie's! I'll make this wiki great again! You'll be dropped like my dick to the pavement! I'll tell Barry, "You're demoted," and put Grav as his replacement! This whole staff system's gay, especially 'cause of Munkee and Tigger! For the last five years, this wiki's been run by lazy— (TRIGGERED!) 'DudeWithASuit:' (2:59) LOOK WHO FUCKING CAME BACK TO FINISH THIS PARODY, BITCH! I'VE HALF A MIND TO MAKE YOU BOTH SUCK MY OVERSIZED BLACK DICK! (IT'S THICK!) I'VE HEARD MORE EVENTFUL RHYMES IN THE GAY-ASS FIFTH TOURNAMENT! DWASSY G HAS RISEN FROM THE UNDERGROUND, MY NIGRUMPS! STRAIGHT OUTTA RETIREMENT! EVERYONE'S FUCKING SICK OF HAVING TO PUT UP WITH SEGA'S WEEKLY RAPS! IF THIS IS THE BEST TROLLING CAN GET, THEN THIS FGT CAN STICK TO HIS DAILY FAPS! (Ha!) CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE, M8! YOU'RE LIKE A SHADOW WHO NEVER LEAVES! ICK! DELETE YOUR EDITS FROM EXISTENCE, AND YOU'RE SIMPLY A USELESS MANCHICK! BUT IF AVATAR DOES GET PROMOTED, SEGA, DON'T BITCH AND MOAN LIKE A WHORE 'CAUSE NO DUDE OR DUDETTE WANTS YOU TO BE STARTING A SECOND FUCKING WIKI WAR! SO TO CONCLUDE, FUCK YOU! I HAD BETTER SHIT TO DO THAN SETTLE YOUR ERRORS! I'LL FOREVER BE REMEMBERED AS THIS SITE'S SAVIOR, BITCH! (#DWASERA!) Poll Who Won? Avatar XIII Segamad66 DudeWithASuit Category:Blog posts